Brave New World Vol 1 1
' Brave New World ' :"The name's Uncle Sam, and we got work ta do." ::--'Uncle Sam' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 1 Month: August Year: 2006 Credits Editor in Chief: Dan Didio Head Writer: Tony Bedard Cover Artists: Ariel Olivetti Pencilers: Ariel Olivetti Inkers: Ariel Olivetti Colourists: Nestor Pereyra Editors: Nachie Castro and Matt Idelson Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Monitors * Flash (Jay Garrick) (cameo) * Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) (cameo) * Robin (Tim Drake) (cameo) First Appearances: The Monitors Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Martian Manhunter Credits Head Writer: A.J. Liebermann Pencilers: Al Barrionuevo Inkers: BIT Colourists: Marta Martinez Letterers: Rob Leigh Editors: Nachie Castro and Matt Idelson Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Martian Manhunter * K'hym (in flashback) * M'yri'ah (in flashback) * Alex Ferguson * Paul Gerrard Locations: * Arizona :*Sonorian Desert * Mars (in flashback) Items: * Kuru pendant First Appearances: Alex Ferguson (a scientist); Paul Gerrard (an assassin) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: An assassin named Paul Gerrard races across a rooftop in New York City. He keeps repeating to himself the words, "Twice around then wake and be found", as if it were a mantra. In the sky above, the Martian Manhunter hovers vigilantly. Flashback: The Martian Manhunter, in the guise of DEO agent William Dyer meets with a man named Alex Ferguson in the Sonoran Desert in Arizona. Dyer tells him about a strange spectacle that he witnessed in the desert. Dyer gains Ferguson's trust by revealing his true guise as the Martian Manhunter. Ferguson shows the Manhunter an artifact which J'onn recognizes as a Martian Kuru pendant. He knows that the presence of such an item can only mean one thing – there are more Martians on Earth. The Present: The Martian Manhunter apprehends Paul Gerrard on the rooftop and scoops him up into his arms. J'onn is wearing a new costume and has assumed a shape more in keeping with his natural Martian physique. OMAC Credits Head Writer: Bruce Jones Pencilers: Renato Guedes Inkers: Renato Guedes Colourists: Renato Guedes Editors: Nachie Castro and Matt Idelson Synopsis Cast of Characters: * O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) * Michael Costner * Superman (in a dream) * Vienna Locations: * Nevada :*Las Vegas * Gotham City Items: * Brother Eye (behind the scenes) First Appearances: Michael Costner; Vienna Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters Credits Head Writer: Jimmy Palmiotti & Justin Gray Pencilers: Daniel Acu%C3%B1a Inkers: Daniel Acu%C3%B1a Editors: Tom Palmer Jr Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Freedom Fighters :*Uncle Sam :*Firebrand (Andre Twist) *SHADE agents :*Father Time :*Doll Man (Lester Colt) :*Human Bomb (Andy Franklin) :*Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) :*Ray (Stan Silver) * Senator Henry Knight * Batman (in flashback) * Black Adam (in flashback) * Captain Marvel (in flashback) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (in flashback) * Joker (in flashback) * Maxwell Lord (in flashback) * Robin (Tim Drake) (in flashback) * Silver Banshee (in flashback) * Spectre (in flashback) Locations: * Washington DC * Mississippi * Coast City (in flashback) * Fawcett City (in flashback) * Gotham City (in flashback) * Metropolis (in flashback) Items: * Lasso of Truth (in flashback) First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Creeper Credits Head Writer: Steve Niles Pencilers: Justiniano Inkers: Walden Wong Colourists: Chris Chuckry Editors: Michael Wright and Joey Cavalieri Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Creeper * Beau Thurman * Boone (behind the scenes, on a TV screen) * Deconnick * Eddy * Jack Ryder Locations: * New York City Items: * None First Appearances: Beau Thurman (a senator); Boone (a politician); Deconnick (a detective); Eddy (a television studio technician) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis unknown All-New Atom ' Handle of the Teacup ' Credits Head Writer: Gail Simone Pencilers: John Byrne Inkers: Trevor Scott Colourists: Alex Bleyaert Letterers: Travis Lanham Editors: Tom Palmer Jr and Mike Carlin Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Atom (Ryan Choi) * Atom (Ray Palmer) (cameo) * Helmond Kettering * Martin Campbell * Panda Potter * Thomas Dinawa * Waiting * Dusty * Evans Locations: * Washington DC Items: * Bangstick First Appearances: Atom (Ryan Choi); Dusty (the President's dog); Evans (a Secret Service agent); Helmond Kettering (a phsyics professor); Martin Campbell (a mathematics professor); Panda Potter (Ryan's colleague); Thomas Dinawa (a biology professor); The Waiting (an alien species) Final Appearances: Evans Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Trials of Shazam Credits Head Writer: Judd Winick Pencilers: Howard Porter Inkers: Howard Porter Colourists: Howard Porter Editors: Tom Palmer Jr and Mike Carlin Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Captain Marvel * Captain Marvel Jr * Doctor Fate (Hector Hall) * Mary Marvel * Shade (Richard Swift) * Shazam (in flashback) * Spectre (Entity) (in flashback) * Zatanna * Maximilian Tockworth (as a zombie) Locations: *Antarctica *Egypt :*Cairo *Mexico :*Puerto Vallarta *New York :*New York City *Prague *Spain :*Madrid Items: * Rock of Eternity (in flashback) First Appearances: Maximilian Tockworth (a 16th century occultist) Final Appearances: Maximilian Tockworth Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Notes * This issue is an 80-page one-shot special with a $1.00 cover price. The vignettes featured in this issue are previews for upcoming ongoing titles and limited series. * The events from the Martian Manhunter vignette in this issue takes place concurrently with events from Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) #2. * The Atom, Helmond Kettering, Thomas Dinawa, Martin Campbell and Panda Potter make chronlogically earlier appearances in All-New Atom #1. The storyline from this issue takes place between All-New Atom #5 and #6. Trivia * The title for this special is taken from the 1932 Aldous Huxley novel, Brave New World. * In the Martian Manhunter vignette, members of the Justice League of America can be seen as cardboard standees. Recommended Readings * All-New Atom * Creeper (Volume 2) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) * OMAC (Volume 3) * Shazam, Trials of * Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters Related Articles The following articles have been referenced in this issue. * Bludhaven * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Justice League of America * Lex Luthor * Will Magnus * Wonder Woman (Diana) External Links * None References * ---- Category:Comics Category:2006 Category:2006, August